Notorious
by TheLokiExperience
Summary: Meet the Coopers. Xaden, known womaniser with dark secrets and a gritty job. Caprice, a mechanic with a penchant for smoking the drugs her family sells. Some might say they're too young and inexperienced. But they're forgetting that Xaden is ruthless, and Caprice's heart is cold as ice. So how in the world do Emma Decody and Dylan Massett end up involved with them?
1. The Coopers

**Chapter One: The Coopers**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is going to be a Dylan/OC and Emma/OC. We own nothing but the Cooper siblings. Please leave a review and let us know what you think :)**

* * *

As usual, Caprice Cooper was speeding. She was in no hurry to get home, but the feeling of the wind whipping through her blonde hair when she had the hood of her convertible down was amazing. Her eyes took in the familiar sights of White Pine Bay – a group of teens doing drugs in the local park, two guys chatting over beers outside the bottle shop. Turning the volume of her music up even louder, Caprice indicated and turned into the classier part of town.

It would be a lie to say that she and her older brother, Xaden, weren't privileged. Their mother owned part of the marijuana field and had more money than she knew what to do with. However after she'd split with their father when Caprice had been twelve, the siblings had both lived with their dad – who had died a year ago of leukaemia. Nonetheless, having gained half of their mother's earnings during the divorce proceedings, he had left his two children wealthier than most retired athletes.

Caprice slowed down as she pulled into the mansion's driveway, easing her sleek car up towards the three-storey house she shared with her brother. Their mother had insisted that it was ridiculous, that they should sell the house and come live with her – but considering she hadn't really had much to do with them before Noel Cooper's death, Xaden and Caprice had rejected the offer.

Parking her car on her side of the garage, Caprice hummed along to the tune of the last song she'd been playing as she got out of the car, swinging the keys around her finger. By the look of things, Xaden was already home. Caprice didn't even know what her brother did – he earned a lot of money, but she'd never really questioned his occupation. Despite being close, the siblings still had their private lives.

* * *

Xaden pulled the girl that was under him closer, kissing down her neck. She was moaning loudly, and it was beginning to annoy him. But hey, he wasn't going to throw away a free fuck. Her legs found their way around his waist as he pumped into her. He looked up from her neck as he heard tires against the gravel of the driveway. He cursed as he pulled away from her, which wasn't easy as she was draped all over him.

"What is it, baby?" The girl asked, making him shudder at the pet name.

Xaden began to tug on his pants as he threw her clothes at her. "My sister."

Caprice opened the door and froze at the scene in front of her – although it wasn't one she was a stranger too. A pretty brunette girl was struggling to pull her dress on, and Xaden had just managed to get his pants done up. Immediately, Caprice was furious. He did this too often, and it pissed her off. She didn't want to come home and interrupt her brother while he was having sex with some girl. She didn't get why he couldn't just use his room.

"Xaden! You filthy shit!" Caprice hurled her bag at him, which her older brother dodged. "On the couch?! Really?!"

"Calm down, geez," Xaden drawled, which only served to work Caprice up even more. She hated double standards. Her brother had sex with whichever girl he liked at the time, but if he even caught her making out with a boy it was usually grounds for a fight.

"Isn't your bed good enough?" Caprice demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

"It's broken." Xaden glared at her, eyes narrowing. "Someone was jumping on it when they were high."

Caprice didn't remember that, but it didn't surprise her. Out of the two of them, she was the one far more likely to delve into their family's huge drug supply. Who would notice if a tiny bit went missing here and there? They _owned_ the damn field. Well, half of it.

"Well…fix it." Caprice picked up her bag as Xaden folded his arms. "Don't flex your biceps at me. You don't have sex all over the house."

"There's only one place in this house I haven't…" Xaden said contemplatively.

"My room?" Caprice said hopefully, but Xaden clearing his throat alerted her to the fact that her older brother had had sex on her bed. Grossed out, she swatted him around the head. "Where?!"

"Dining room." Xaden rubbed the back of his head. After all, they did eat there. Having sex there would just be unhygienic.

"So you've had sex on my bed?!" Caprice yelled. Admittedly, she was still a virgin at nineteen years old. Mainly because when your brother was 6'3 and muscular, and one of the scariest guys around, most guys were too intimidated to touch you. She remembered last year when he'd walked in on her, _in her own room_ making out with a guy with her shirt off, and Xaden had thrown the guy out. Quite literally thrown him out the front door like her weighed nothing.

"Once, when I was really drunk. Thought it was my room."

"You better have cleaned the sheets!" Caprice barked.

"Sweetie, look," the brunette stepped in, giving Caprice a scathing look. "Your brother can have sex wherever he wants."

Xaden glowered at the girl. "You, shut up."

"Maybe I'll have sex in your room," Caprice said challengingly. Sure, she hadn't even had sex yet, but it would definitely give Xaden something to think about.

Xaden rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. No sex for you."

"Says who?" Caprice challenged. She reminded him of a mother berating her child whenever she caught him having sex.

"Says me." Xaden flopped on the coach, stretching out.

Caprice glared at him and he was sure if looks could kill he would be dead right now. "You don't dictate who I can screw!"

Xaden sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't really want to deal with her right now. "Go to your room."

"Go to my...excuse me?" Caprice looked taken aback by her brothers command and it somewhat amused Xaden.

"Go to your room. Now." He repeated, a smug look on his face.

Caprice threw up her hands in exasperation. "I'm nineteen!"

"I don't care!" Xaden yelled back at her, getting to his feet.

"She can leave." Caprice pointed her finger at the girl he'd been screwing. The girl looked at him, obviously not feeling at all satisfied after their interruption.

"Get out." Xaden didn't bother to look at the girl, not caring as she stalked out of the room. "Now, go to your room."

"Why? Because I don't think you should be having sex on the couch?" Caprice challenged, more then happy to keep pulling her brother's leg. He didn't usually get angry but she could tell he was heading in that direction. Xaden was a surprisingly patient person considering that he lived with her and she was anything but patient.

Xaden shook his head, just wanting some peace and quiet. This was why he liked when she was at work. "No, because you're being a smartass. Go."

Caprice flopped down on the coach, stretching out. "Nah, think I'm going to watch TV."

Xaden sighed before hauling her up off the lounge and throwing her over his shoulder. This was one of the reasons Caprice hated her brother. He was taller and much bigger than her. She screamed and kicked at him, but he barely seemed to flinch every time her foot connected with him.

"Oh please." Xaden told her as he dumped her onto her bed.

"You are cleaning that couch right now!" Caprice ordered him, wondering what other people would think if they could see them interacting. It may not look normal, but they'd always been like this.

"Bite me." Xaden told her as he shut the door.

"Also, I'm going out later!" Caprice yelled through the door as she stretched out on her bed, picking her phone up and checking it.

"No you aren't!" Xaden called back as he began to descend the stairs.

Caprice stuck her head out of her room, speaking to her brother who had now stopped on the stairs and was watching her. "Yes I am. The girls and I are going to a club."

"Will there be boys?" Xaden asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"In the club maybe..." Caprice trailed off. It was a club, of course there were going to be guys there.

"Then no, you aren't going." Xaden told her.

"Okay. Yeah. No I'm not." Caprice agreed, although Xaden knew better. She was prone to climbing out of the window to get to where she wanted to go

Xaden groaned, disbelief filling his mind as he thought of what he was about to say. "If you go, I go! No climbing out the window!"

Caprice sighed, wanting to pull her hair out. "Fine you can come just...don't follow me around the place. Find yourself some girl and have sex in a toilet cubicle, or something."

* * *

Xaden leant against the bar as he sipped his beer, glancing around the place. He wasn't a big fan of clubs. He also knew that he'd likely find some chick to hook up with tonight. He raked his hair back as he caught someone approaching him in the corner of his eyes. He finished his drink, watching as the guy walked over towards.

Xaden glanced at him as he stood beside him. "Can I help you?"

"Trigger, right?" The guy asked and Xaden shifted slightly, glancing around again.

"Depends who's asking." Xaden looked at the guy, examining him. He didn't seem like much of a threat if something was to go down.

"Someone who wants your help." The guy told him.

Xaden glanced over at Caprice to make sure she was okay before walking out of the club. No one was going to follow them out the back of the club, they were too busy drinking and grinding against each other in a sweaty mess on the dance floor. Xaden pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and letting out a puff of smoke.

"So how much do you charge?" The guy asked, with Xaden recognising it was Gil.

Xaden took another drag from his cigarette. "Depends on who it is you want dead."

"Jerry Martin. I want him lit up like a Christmas tree." Gil told him. He wanted this done well and he wanted it done right. "You gonna do it?"

"Any particular reason you want him dead?" Xaden was not normally one to ask questions, but with something like this, he couldn't help the burning curiosity.

Gil crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't want to get into the details, he just wanted Jerry gone and out of the way. "He's been sleeping with my girlfriend. Plus he has no loyalty. He's a bad business associate."

Xaden nodded. He could tell he didn't want to share any more information. "Alright. Twenty grand."

"Come on. Sixteen." Gil tried to lower the price. To him twenty seemed like a bit much.

Xaden extended his hand, not willing to go lower. "Twenty. Take it or leave it."

"Eighteen."

"Twenty-two."

"How old's your sister?"

Xaden bristled at the mention of his sister. "Touch my sister and it won't be Jerry I'm killing."

"Nineteen."

"Twenty."

Gil sighed heavily, knowing that Xaden wasn't going to budge. He needed this done, though. "Fine. But I'm paying half before and half after."

"Fine. When do you want it done?" Xaden questioned, finishing his cigarette.

Gil thought on it for a moment before answering. "Within the week."

"Alright then." Xaden shook his hand, happy to have another job to do.

"Don't think about double-crossing me." Gil warned, more then happy to get even if he did.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Xaden replied sarcastically, lighting up a new cigarette and blowing the smoke into Gil's face. He was never one to be careful about things.

Gil narrowed his eyes. "Careful."

"Or what? You'll hire someone to kill me?" Xaden rolled his eyes. He hated these people who thought they were amazing and scary.

Gil shook his head. He knew he wouldn't hurt Xaden by physically hurting him, he'd have to do it mentally. "No, your sister."

Xaden clenched his fists. "Was that a threat?"

"I don't know. Do you consider 'betray me, and I'll rip every hair out of her head one by one' a threat?"

Xaden scowled, glowering at him. "Touch her and swear I will kill you."

"Then do the job."

* * *

If Caprice was going to be followed to the club and watched like a hawk by her brother, she would at least do it looking hot. She was wearing a very low-cut dress that left little to the imagination. She had a slender figure, but Caprice was often proud of the fact that she'd inherited her mum's big boobs. She noticed a young man probably around Xaden's age eyeing her off and flashed him a smile.

"Hey there." Caprice observed him. White Pine Bay was a small town, but she definitely didn't recognise this guy. "You're new. What's your name?"

"Dylan." He was wearing a leather jacket and was pretty hot, in a rugged sort of way. "Yours?"

"Caprice." She wondered if he would ask her about her name. Some people did. She hated having to explain that her parents were total nutcases and named her because it meant 'unpredictable' or 'impulsive'. It was pretty accurate, though.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Caprice laughed in delight. "Aww, you're such a gentleman."

Dylan smirked, eyes raking over her figure. "I wouldn't say that."

"Really?" Caprice tilted her head to the side, planting her hands on her hips. She wasn't sure where Xaden had gotten to, but she was going to have fun while he wasn't here to be overprotective. Sometimes she felt suffocated with the amount of restrictions he tried to press upon her.

"Want to dance?" Dylan asked.

Caprice grinned. "Sure."

Dylan led her over to where the music was pulsing and the neon lights lit up the club like a disco. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, and Caprice wrapped her arms around his neck. Maybe he'd think she was a little too eager, but it wasn't often she got to flirt with guys, considering most men in the town knew about her brother's reputation.

"So, Dylan, what brings you to White Pine Bay?"

He shrugged. "Family."

"Cute." Caprice laughed. Maybe it was because Xaden was really the only family she had left. Her mother was around, but of course she didn't associate with her.

"Not really. I don't particularly like them. What about you? What's your family like?"

"Oh." Caprice tossed her blonde hair back. "Well, my dad's dead. Mum's away a lot. Mainly just me and my brother, Xaden."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "What's he like?"

"He's pretty cool." Caprice didn't mind Xaden most of the time – although it had been annoying in high school when most of her friends were obsessed with her 'hot' older brother. It didn't help matters that he'd screwed most of them on one occasion or another. "Super protective though."

Caprice swayed her hips against Dylan, and he pulled her closer so she was pressed right against him. She grinded against him, not quite sure how to react when Dylan's hands ran up her sides, clearly admiring her figure.

"You seem to be having fun," she stated, leaning forward to kiss his neck. He groaned and she couldn't help but smirk. Sure, nothing would probably come of this, but she was entitled to have a little fun with a cute guy. Dylan's hand rested on the small of her back as she drew back and looked up at him.

"So, wanna go back to my place?" he asked.

_Don't do it,_ her cautious side said in Xaden's voice. But she wasn't feeling sensible, she was feeling daring. So she grinned up at this guy she had just met, who she barely knew a thing about, and nodded.

"Sure."

"Sure?" A familiar voice repeated contemptuously behind her. Caprice groaned, realising that Xaden was standing behind her. He stepped up beside them as Dylan immediately took his hands off her. "Who's this?"

"This is Dylan. Dylan this is Xaden." Introductions done, Caprice glanced at her brother. "Xaden, I'm off for the night."

He shook his head, catching her arm. "You are coming home with me. Now."

"Why?" Caprice glared at her brother. It seemed like he was always trying to stop her from having a good time. "It's not like I'm underage."

"No, but this isn't about you wanting to go home with him," Xaden said irritably, eyes darting around the club. "This is about work, so come on. Home time."

"I don't care about your work." Caprice wrenched her arm from his grasp. "I'm just going to spend a few hours with him. Chill out."

"Caprice, I'm not kidding around," Xaden's tone was serious, and he looked worried as he gazed around the bar. She didn't know what kind of trouble he was in this time, but maybe it was best she headed off for the night. She sighed, throwing Dylan an apologetic glance.

"See you around, Dylan."

He shrugged. "We can hang out another night."

"Yeah." Caprice wasn't at all convinced. "Sure."

Xaden got in the car, tugging his seatbelt on and shoving the key in the ignition. The sooner they were home the better. He didn't like it when his work life became meshed with his home life. This was one of the reasons why many of the men he worked for only knew him through other people. Most deals he struck were generally made over the phone.

Caprice had just gotten her seatbelt on when Xaden sped off down the street. "So what is this all about, Xaden?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Xaden told her, turning harshly down a side street. He was taking a different route home just in case.

"But you said..." Caprice gave him a confused look, which turned to one of anger when he cut her off.

"I said it was about work."

"Then why do I have to come home? Why can't I stay out and have some fun?" Caprice sighed heavily, resting her head against the window as her brother kept turning different corners. Why couldn't he just take the short way home?

"Someone threatened you is why." Xaden told her, although not providing her with anymore details other then that. She didn't need to know what he did for a living. He'd kept it a secret for so long now it would just be weird for her to know.

Caprice undid her seatbelt as they finally reached the house, turning in her seat to face her brother. "What? Why would someone threaten me?"

"Because of what I do." Xaden told her as he turned the car off and got out, slamming his door shut.

Caprice got out of the car, following him. "What do you do?"

Xaden shrugged his shoulders, locking the car. "Illegal stuff.

"Like?" Caprice folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Xaden promised, unlocking the door to the house and holding it open for her.

"No you won't." Caprice muttered as she stormed inside.


	2. Checking In

**Chapter Two: Checking In**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! Here's an update, let us know what you think :) Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Caprice was busy tinkering with a car at the mechanic's shop when she spotted the guy from the club wheeling in a motorbike. She rolled out from underneath it, curious. Technically, Caprice's family was rich enough that she didn't have to work – but what else was she going to do? She sure as hell didn't think she was smart enough for college, and sitting around at home would bore her senseless. A mechanic wasn't a typically female occupation, but then again, Caprice wasn't a typical female.

"Oh. Hey."

"Dylan?" Caprice asked, hoping she'd remembered his name right. She brushed her greasy hands on her filthy shorts and walked over. She examined his motorbike curiously. "So, what's wrong with it?"

"It just stopped working." Dylan shrugged his shoulders. "I think I broke it."

"Let me take a look." Caprice insisted, causing Dylan to step back and allowing her to get a better look at the bike. From the look of the thing, it was pretty old. Definitely not a fancy Harley like her brother's bike. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Doesn't look good. You'll have to leave it here overnight. Do you have a ride home?"

Dylan shook his head. "Nope."

"Um." Caprice checked the clock. 4:30 – good, she only had half an hour left of work. "If you can wait half an hour, I can give you a lift."

Dylan raised his eyebrows. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that. "Sure about that?"

"Yeah." Caprice gripped the handles of his bike. She could deal with it tomorrow. Whatever it was, she doubted it was anything too severe.

"Alright." Dylan raked a hand through his hair, watching Caprice wheel the bike away to the storage garage. "Thanks."

* * *

Xaden let out a long puff of smoke as he watched Jerry. He didn't like the idea of trying to burn a guy alive, but hey, it was going to pay well at least. He watched as he walked into his office, leaning back into the leather seat of his car. Xaden waited a few moments before glancing at the small control in his hand.

He pressed the small green button, watching as the whole place went up in flames with a large explosion as the bomb he had planted detonated. Xaden turned on his car, getting ready to pull out when he saw Jerry run from his office and dash into the car, driving off at a high speed.

Xaden cursed, following after him. However, his day only served to get worse when he noticed a group of kids by a bus stop as Jerry crashed his car. Xaden kept driving, not wanting to act suspicious, sincerely hoping that he didn't get in shit for this job.

* * *

Caprice has just showered and changed into some clean clothes after washing all the grease off her when she heard the front door slam shut, indicating Xaden's arrival. She piled her wet blonde hair into a bun on the top of her head and walked downstairs, freezing when she saw her brother. Xaden was covered in blood, even after he peeled off his jacket and tossed it into the laundry basket. Caprice watched with shock as he tugged his shirt off, too.

"What the fuck, Xaden?" she questioned.

"I'm home," Xaden announced, throwing his shirt in the bin upon deciding no amount of washing was going to get the blood out of it.

"You're covered in blood!" Caprice exclaimed, eyes wide with alarm.

"I know," Xaden replied casually, shrugging his shoulders. "It isn't mine, don't worry."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm so relieved now." Caprice rolled her eyes, catching her brother's arm as he started heading upstairs. "I think it's time you told me what 'illegal stuff' is."

"I kill people for a living." Xaden raked a hand through his hair. "I'm a hitman."

Caprice blinked, looking at her brother with a blank expression. "What?"

Xaden shrugged. "You heard me."

Something clicked in Caprice's mind and she lashed out, slamming her hands into his arm. "You're. So. Bloody. Stupid!"

"Ow! Hey!" Xaden flinched away, not wanting to face the wrath of his sister.

"You could get yourself killed!" Caprice continued to yell.

Xaden rolled his eyes. "I've been doing it for three years and I'm still alive."

"What did you mean about people threatening me?" Caprice questioned, the pieces suddenly clicking in her mind.

Xaden scratched at his arm, avoiding her eyes. "If I didn't get the job done right."

"Why? Why THAT? Why couldn't you just do something normal?" Caprice groaned. Of course it would be her brother to do something like this.

"Like what?" Xaden raised an eyebrow, interested in what his sister thought he could do alternatively.

Caprice threw her hands up in frustration. "Check out chick…. Do you kill kids?"

"What? No way." Xaden drew the line at hurting children.

Caprice folded her arms. "Does Mum know?"

"Of course not." Xaden shook his head. His mother didn't know anything about him so why would she know that?

"Maybe I'll tell her," Caprice threatened.

"Why bother?" Xaden raised his eyebrows, flopping down on the couch. "It's not going to stop me doing what I do."

Caprice folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah, being a murderer."

Xaden gave her a stern look. "It's better than screwing my head up with drugs."

"Killing people is better than taking drugs?" Caprice asked incredulously. Sometimes she wondered what planet her brother lived on. He was cold enough to be a hitman, sure, but comparing death with drugs was a serious step. "What the actual fuck, Xaden? You're messed up."

"So are you." Xaden drawled, hardly sounding bothered. "So is everyone else in this town."

"I'm not out killing people," Caprice snapped, "Or screwing people."

Xaden sat up. "What's wrong with having sex?"

"Apparently a lot, since you've seen to it that I'm still a virgin," Caprice retorted. It was annoying. Guys could barely touch her without Xaden going into overprotective big brother mode. A lot of them were scared of him. Even if they were attracted to her, she hadn't had sex because Xaden always found a way to make sure she wasn't alone with a boy.

"Look, I just don't want you to end up like mum." Xaden sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair.

Caprice frowned at his comment. "What does that mean?"

"Exactly that." Xaden told her, not liking that his mother had more or less abandoned them.

"I'm not a baby, Xaden. You don't have to protect me from everything." Caprice told him, hating how her brother still treated her like she was five.

"Sure. Alright. Go out, have sex. Do it when you're high and end up pregnant for all I care." Xaden snapped as he stalked into his room, not wanting to talk to her anymore.

"It's called a condom. I'm sure you've heard of it, or you'd have little kiddies all over the place." Caprice snapped back, scowling when he slammed his door shut. "Mad much? Going to go kill someone? Asshole."

"Fuck off." She heard him say from the other side before she proceeded to storm downstairs.

"Gladly."

* * *

Emma Decody didn't normally attend parties, and she wasn't happy she had attended this one. While many adults in White Pine Bay went to the Woodchuck Festival, teenagers tended to have a 'festival' of their own on the beach. It was half past eleven and for some reason, Emma found herself taking care of Caprice Cooper, who was completely high.

Emma had never liked Caprice in high school. Caprice seemed like an older Bradley – blonde, pretty, popular and intelligent. But then Caprice became a mechanic as soon as she'd finished high school, surprising everyone, who thought she'd go on to do something spectacular. The more time Emma spent around Caprice, the more she realised she had been wrong about her.

Emma noticed Caprice's green iPhone flashing and frowned at the name 'Asshole' flashing across the screen. Was it some kind of creepy stalker ex? She wasn't sure she wanted to answer the phone, but she sure as hell couldn't deal with Caprice in her state.

"Hello?"

"Hi, who is this?" A male's voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"Uh, it's Emma." She raked a hand through her hair, watching as Caprice giggled and tried to balance her weight on a wooden post. "Who's this? Your caller name comes up with Asshole."

The guy sighed. "I'm her brother."

"Okay." Emma vaguely recalled the older Cooper, who all the girls used to drool over when they were in freshman year. "Caprice is kinda high right now."

"Where are you?" Caprice's brother asked.

"At a party, down at the beach," Emma replied.

"Alright. I'm coming." The guy hung up and Emma put Caprice's phone down. She helped the blonde girl down from the post and forced her to drink some water, although Emma didn't know anything about weed so she wasn't really sure if it would work or not. Caprice wrinkled her little nose and drew back.

"No. Ew."

Xaden wandered into the party, waving smoke out of his face as it blasted him. Sure he had enjoyed going to parties like this when he was younger, but not anymore. Emma noticed him, although it was hard not to. As he strode over a few girs turned to look at him, obviously eyeing him. He wasn't unattractive, and he seemed to know it.

"Hi. You must be the asshole." Emma greeted, glancing at Caprice as she giggled like a little kid in a candy store.

"He is."

"Xaden. You are?" Xaden grabbed his sister, looking the dark haired girl up and down.

"Emma Decody." Emma told him.

Caprice tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her was too tight. "Go home."

"Come on. Home time." Xaden sighed heavily.

Caprice tried to pull away again, but Xaden just rolled his eyes. "Fuck off. I'm not a child."

Xaden sighed, softening his grip. "No, you're high as a kite. Please, just come home."

Caprice glared at him but grudgingly agreed that she would go home with him. He helped her out to the car, trying to prevent her from falling over in the process.

"But I'm not done having fun." Caprice pouted, looking up at her brother with big eyes.

"I know." Xaden told her, ignoring her scowl. "But you've had too much tonight."

Caprice sighed, waving at Emma. "Bye bye Emma."

"See you later." Emma waved back before stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

Xaden hooked an arm around Caprice's waist, holding her steady. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"That's okay." Emma smiled.

"Did you need a ride home?" Xaden asked as the three headed towards his car.

Emma shook her head. "No thanks."

"Alright. Nice meeting you." Xaden smiled before he and Caprice piled into the car, speeding off.

* * *

"Dylan." Caprice looked up from the car she was working on as the now familiar face entered the garage. "Your bike's fixed."

"Really?" Dylan raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. "Didn't think it'd be that quick."

Caprice couldn't help but grin at his astonishment. "I'm good."

"You sure are," Dylan admitted. Normally his bike took up to a week to be serviced, but Caprice had only taken a few days to fix it up.

"So that's $220," Caprice stated, business-like all of a sudden. Dylan reached into his wallet and started counting out notes as Caprice watched. He handed over the cash and she smiled, counting it out herself to be sure. "Thanks."

"Problem?" Dylan asked as Caprice raised her eyebrows. He knew he had been watching her, and he knew it too. Her lips curved into a smile.

"You're a sassy one."

He laughed. "So I'm told."

"Didn't think a girl would know how to fix a bike?" Caprice challenged, going and putting the money into the metal cash box. She turned to face Dylan, fully aware that he was still watching her.

"Never had one do it before."

Caprice planted her hands on her hips proudly. "Well, then I'm the first. You live over at the Bates Motel, don't you?"

"Yeah, my mother owns it," Dylan stated, causing Caprice to nod thoughtfully. She'd never been a big fan of Keith Summers when he'd owned it – for one, he couldn't even spell right, and that wasn't even mentioning the fact that he was a lazy fat slob.

"Cool. Well, don't crash the bike."

"Did you wanna go out some time?" Dylan blurted, startling Caprice a little. It had been some time since a guy had asked her anywhere, but Dylan was new in town. He wasn't aware of Xaden's reputation. She found herself feeling relieved about that.

"Go out like to another club?" Caprice asked cautiously. She wasn't sure if Dylan was actually asking her on a date, or if this was just a friends kind of thing. Guys were so confusing sometimes. "Do you mean like a date?"

Dylan grinned. "Why not?"

"You want to date your mechanic?" Caprice raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I like you," Dylan said earnestly, causing Caprice to throw back her head and laugh. This was what, the third time he'd ever met her?

"You don't even know me."

"Maybe I want to get to know you," Dylan replied, and Caprice couldn't really argue with that.

* * *

Xaden raked a hand through his hair as he wandered out of the hospital room. He scratched at his side, wincing as he pulled on the stitches. He should've known better by now to leave his injuries be, but it was just something about the stitches that drove him crazy.

"Xaden. Hey."

Xaden spun around as he heard his name, his eyes resting on the girl from the party the other night. "Oh. Hey. Emma, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded, watching as he sat beside her. "Didn't think you'd remember."

"Why wouldn't I?" Xaden smiled. He'd always remember the face of a pretty girl.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, looking away from him. "Most good looking guys tend to forget who I am."

Xaden raised an eyebrow. "I can't imagine why."

"I think it's because I'm different." Emma shrugged, still avoiding looking at him.

Xaden grinned, nudging her with his shoulder, prompting her to look at him. "A good different."

Emma let a small smile slip, a light flush of colour appearing on her cheeks. "Maybe."

"Well, I think being different is good." Xaden told her, glancing around and noticing her oxygen tank, his curiosity suddenly spiking. "So, why are you here?"

"I have CF." Emma told him, rubbing her legs.

Xaden nodded in understanding. He wasn't stupid, he did know some things. "Ah. Let me guess, you need a lung transplant?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, if I can get one. There's a bit of a waiting line."

"What if they had someone come in who could give you one straight away? Would they do you think?" Xaden questioned, making a mental note to try and avoid people's lungs when he made a hit.

Emma shrugged, glancing at him. "I don't think that would happen."

"But if it did." Xaden pressed, wondering if she would be given the transplant, should one come up.

"I'd be happy if that ever happened." Emma admitted, raking her hair back out of her face.

"I reckon you will." Xaden grinned.


	3. Dates

**Chapter Three: Dates**

* * *

**A/N: So you might think relationships are progressing a little fast...but don't worry, you'll soon see that things are going to come crumbling down for the Cooper siblings ;) Please leave a review!**

* * *

Caprice sipped at her chai latte, sitting across from Dylan in her favourite (and the most expensive) café in White Pine Bay. She was usually the sort of girl who cared what she wore – she threw together outfits in ten minutes and thought she still managed to look pretty cool. But today she had spent close to half an hour deliberating what to wear for this date. In the end, she'd decided on some high-waisted denim shorts and a shirt that was low-cut enough to flaunt her cleavage, but not so low that it looked slutty.

"So." Caprice tapped her short nails on the table. She had tried doing manicured French nails before, but it had been horrible, not to mention completely ridiculous when it came to her work. "Coffee."

"It's good," Dylan stated, sipping his flat white. He'd allowed Caprice to choose where they went, considering he was still new to White Pine Bay and didn't exactly know the best place to take her.

"Seriously though, why'd you ask me out?" Caprice asked a little suspiciously. Dylan didn't exactly know her that well. They'd grinded on each other in a club and she'd fixed his bike, but it hadn't gone beyond that.

Dylan shrugged. "You're pretty and I like you."

"But all you know about me is that I have a protective brother and can fix your bike," Caprice stated, finishing off her chai latte in one last sip.

"What do you know about me?" Dylan asked, actually curious now.

"You live with your mum at the Bates Motel." Caprice set her cup aside. "You drive a motorbike. You're probably my brother's age."

Dylan raised his eyebrows. "See, that's all you know about me."

Caprice leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, but I didn't do the asking."

"Well, tell me more about yourself then." Dylan was honestly curious about Caprice. It was obvious that she was very rich, but she didn't flaunt it and she didn't seem fake. She got her hands dirty, she worked at a mechanic's. There was definitely more to Caprice than met the eye.

"Well, my brother and I live mainly alone." Caprice tossed back her blonde hair. "Dad's dead, Mum isn't around much."

"That's sad," Dylan admitted. Obviously Caprice and Xaden got their money from their parents, but it was obvious they didn't just roll around in it – Caprice worked for her money, and most likely Xaden did the same.

"You guard weed fields," Caprice commented, which should have surprised Dylan but didn't. "Is that fun?"

"Sometimes." Dylan shrugged his shoulders. "It can get boring."

Caprice tilted her head to the side. "So, what made you interested?"

"In you?" Dylan scratched the back of his head. "You just seem different to the rest of the girls in this town. Not as desperate."

"I never dated much," Caprice admitted. That was the problem with having Xaden for a brother. No guy wanted to touch her in case her brother beat the living shit out of them for it.

"Because of your brother."

"Yeah, he never trusted guys with me," Caprice said wryly. Xaden seemed to look at any guy she brought around suspiciously, as if every guy she was friends with wanted to have sex with her. It bordered on ridiculous.

Dylan examined Caprice. She was pretty, and she had a great figure too. If he had a younger sister that looked like her, he would be protective too.

"Understandably."

* * *

Xaden glanced around the clumps of school kids as he wandered through the local mall. He lit up a cigarette as he shrugged his jacket over his shoulders. He shook his head when he heard a group of girls screaming over something that was on one of their phones. He checked his own phone, looking up to see Bradley Martin walking towards him. _Fuck_, he thought, not wanting to talk to her.

"Hey, Xaden, isn't it?" Bradley flicked a piece of hair over her shoulder.

Xaden looked over her, pretending to be clueless as to who she really was. "Depends who's asking."

Bradley smiled at him, flashing her white teeth. "Bradley Martin."

"Huh." Xaden nodded, uninterested and sincerely hoping she would get the hint and leave him alone.

Bradley looked him up and down, not hiding that she was checking him out. "You're Caprice's brother, right?"

"Yep." Xaden answered, knowing that she would've known that. The whole town did.

"Cool." Bradley took a step closer to him, invading his personal bubble and indicating to his cigarette. "Can I?"

"Sure." Xaden didn't see the harm in it, handing it to her. Maybe that would mean that she'd leave him alone faster. He watched as she took a drag, smiling up at him sweetly as she handed the cigarette back to him. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. You?" Bradley answered, that sickly sweet smile still plastered to her face.

"Twenty-one." Xaden answered, checking his phone to avoid looking at her.

"Did you want to go for coffee sometime?" Bradley asked.

Xaden shook his head, becoming less and less interested in the conversation as it continued. "Not really."

Bradley looked put out. "Oh."

"I don't like coffee." Xaden told her as he began to walk towards his bike.

Bradley frowned before making another suggestion, "Tea?"

Xaden sighed heavily, having to result to being blunt to get rid of her. "Look, you aren't my type."

Bradley was still trying to play seductive. "Really?"

"Really." Xaden told her, getting on his bike. He said goodbye before starting the bike up and heading home, glad to be away from her.

* * *

Caprice was speeding, as she generally did on her way home from anywhere. She knew she could get into trouble for it, but most of the cops were pretty lenient. Aside from the cop who was following her now with sirens blaring and lights flashing. Caprice groaned and slowed down, pulling over to the side of the road. She pushed her sunglasses up into her hair as a makeshift hairband as the officer walked over to the car. Noticing who it was, Caprice grinned and wound down the window.

"Hiiiii Zack."

Everyone in town knew who Zack Shelby was. He was probably about a decade older than Caprice, and there was no denying that he was hot. As a teenager, Caprice had been one of many silly little girls who'd had a crush on him. Obviously now that had faded away into nothing but nostalgic gossip, but she was still allowed to think he was attractive.

"Caprice," Zack greeted her with a slight smile.

"Was I going a little fast?" Caprice asked, although she was fully aware that she had been.

"Forty over," Zack informed her, pulling out his book. Caprice bit her lip, knowing she was going to get a hefty fine.

"How much?" She asked, bracing herself. Sure her family was rich, but that didn't mean they had money to just throw away on speeding tickets.

"Two hundred," Zack replied.

Caprice widened her eyes. "One fifty."

Zack's lips quirked upwards, but he refused to smile. "Two hundred."

"Cops don't do negotiation well…" Caprice slid back in her seat as she watched Zack write out the fine and hand it to her. She groaned as she read the ticket, raking a hand through her blonde hair.

"Next time don't speed," Zack warned her.

"Habit." Caprice shrugged. "Hey, I bet you speed."

"Only when I have to," Zack replied.

Caprice shook her head, not believing that for a second. "Can I go, or am I under arrest?"

Zack couldn't help but chuckle. "You can leave."

"Catch ya later, Zack." Caprice started up her car, being careful that she was actually doing the speed limit when she drove off – well, at least while she had a cop car tailing her.

* * *

Xaden sipped his coffee as he glanced around the place. He felt like a creeper, but he wanted to be out of the house. He noticed the girl that had helped his sister out, Emma, walking with some grocery bags. He couldn't help but chuckle as she dropped one of the bags, letting out a string of profanities. He wandered over, leaning down and picking it up for her.

"Oh. Thanks." Emma looked up at him, smiling.

Xaden smiled back warmly. "You need a hand to your car?"

"That'd be nice." Emma told him as he grabbed the rest of the bags from her, following her to her car.

"How have you been?" Xaden asked as she opened the back of her car.

Emma shrugged; things hadn't really been good or bad, so she'd been fine. "I've been okay. Thanks. For helping me, I mean."

"No worries." Xaden grinned as she shut the boot of her car. "Did you want to go out some time?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, stunned by the question. Xaden was older than her and a lot more attractive than most of the guys that she knew. "Go where?"

"Coffee... Movies... Lunch. I'm not bothered." Xaden shrugged, thinking he should've thought this out a whole lot better than he did.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the car. She felt as if someone was playing a horrible trick on her. "Why do you want to go out?"

"I want to get to know you better." Xaden told her, giving her a genuine smile that caused Emma to blush. "So?"

Emma nodded, not seeing the harm in it all. "Sure."

"Tomorrow?" Xaden asked, thinking on whether he had anything on and deciding that if he did it could wait.

"Okay." She answered after a moment. Her homework could wait if she ended up with any. Xaden raked a hand through his hair. "What did you wanna do?"

Emma thought on it for a moment, not really sure of how the whole dating process worked. "Movie?"

Xaden nodded, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "I'll get you at six."

"Okay." Emma smiled, excitement beginning to worm its way into her mind.

"It's a date." Xaden grinned before saying goodbye and heading over to his car.

* * *

Caprice had to marvel at how quickly lunch with Dylan had turned into a make-out session on his bed. He had her pinned beneath him, groaning as she ran her fingers through his hair. Caprice couldn't help but smirk. It was true that she was a virgin, but Dylan didn't know that, and she still knew exactly how to get a guy all turned on.

"Tease," Dylan said huskily.

"You're loving it," Caprice replied, but she let her head fall back as Dylan started attacking her neck with wet kisses and nibbles. She couldn't help but grind her hips against him as he bit lightly at the tender skin, and he grinned when she moaned softly. Dylan's hands ran up her sides and Caprice reached up to pull his shirt over his head. He definitely had a good body, she'd give him that. His hands found her breasts and he groped at her.

"Someone's eager…" Caprice murmured, causing Dylan to look at her.

"Aren't you?"

"Maybe just a tiny bit," Caprice said with a grin. "But you know, takes a bit to get me undressed."

_She's such a fucking tease,_ Dylan thought as he ran his hands under her shirt, fondling her through her bra and making her gasp. He quickly moved to tug her shirt over her head, eyes raking over her Caprice's hourglass figure. He kissed across her shoulder, nibbling lightly as she wriggled around beneath him.

"Am I a snack?" she asked.

"A very tasty one," Dylan agreed. But he wasn't happy with seeing Caprice shirtless, he wanted her naked. The blonde looked a little concerned, nibbling at her lip.

"Can I put my shirt back on?"

"No." Dylan grabbed her by the hips, hauling her into his lap. His fingers worked at undoing her bra strap. "I want to see more."

"Dylan!" Norma had opened the door and looked shocked to see her son with a girl in his lap, in the process of undoing her bra. Caprice quickly drew back from Dylan, pulling her shirt back on. "What are you doing with a girl in here?"

Dylan scoffed. "What does it look like?"

"Oh no, Mrs Bates," Caprice exclaimed, immediately seeing that Dylan's mum was starting to get the wrong idea. "We weren't going to have sex. Look, I should probably just go home."

Dylan sighed. "I'll take you."

Norma swept out of the room as Caprice and Dylan got dressed. Dylan had to admit that he was a little pissed. It looked like nothing else was going to happen today, considering the fact that his mum had completely ruined the mood. Caprice seemed a bit embarrassed, and Dylan wondered what she meant about them not going to have sex.

"Guess you don't get to see more," Caprice grinned teasingly, causing Dylan to loop his arms around her waist and pull her close.

"I would have if the whore hadn't interrupted."

Caprice raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that your mum?"

"So?" Dylan didn't like his mum, and didn't see why he should make that a secret. After all, Norma had always preferred Norman. Dylan didn't know what he'd ever done wrong to become so isolated from them.

"Maybe next time." Caprice offered him a seductive smile. "If you're lucky."

* * *

"Did you have a good night?" Xaden asked as they wandered through the small park.

Emma nodded, finishing off the ice cream that Xaden had bought her as part of the desert. "I did."

"That's good. I was worried I'd scare you off." Xaden joked, lacing his fingers with hers as they wandered over towards one of the benches.

Emma raised an eyebrow, not seeing how he could scare someone off. "Why's that?"

"I'm not exactly your type I wouldn't think." Xaden pointed out, assuming she'd go for a guy who was less 'bad boy' looking.

Emma laughed at the, shaking her head. "More like, I'm not yours."

Xaden chuckled, realising she had a point. "Well, it seems you are."

"But I thought you liked pretty girls. Like Bradley." Emma admitted, having seen him talking to her before.

"You are pretty." Xaden told her, to which she blushed. "And girls like Bradley are all the same. No substance."

Emma raised an eyebrow at his statement. She was going to lie, she was a little surprised at how Xaden was. "And I have substance?"

"You're more interesting." Xaden grinned, making her even more curious.

"Yeah? How so?" Emma finished her ice cream, wiping her hands on a serviette.

"Well, you don't throw yourself at guys. You seem rather intelligent." Xaden explained as he sat down on one of the park benches, putting an arm around her when she sat down beside him. "I like girls who are intelligent, funny, generally interesting to talk to." Xaden shrugged again and Emma noticed that it seemed to be a habit of his. "I'm glad you had fun tonight."

"Hopefully you did too." She smiled, finding that she was leaning into him for warmth. She hadn't noticed that it had gotten cold, but she was content with leaning next to him to keep warm.

Xaden, upon noticing her moving closer, tightened his grip around her shoulders, holding her close against him. "I sure as hell did. I want to do it again. If you want to."

Emma nodded, liking the sound of that idea. She wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him further. "I do. I like spending time with you. Most guys don't normally try and get to know me."

"Then they're missing out." Xaden kissed the top of her head, flashing her a perfect smile, in her opinion. He really did have a nice smile.

"You like me even though I've got CF?" Emma questioned, finding it unusual. Most people seemed to judge her for it.

"There's more to a person than something like a disease." Xaden played with a piece of her hair, twirling it around his finger.

"I sometimes wonder what it'd be like not to have it." Emma mused, staring out at the park.

Xaden nodded, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. Emma watched him as he did it, closing her eyes as he leant in close to her, pressing his lips against hers. She felt as if she was on cloud nine. She hadn't ever been kissed like this and Xaden was a good kisser. She found herself melting into his arms as he pulled her closer, his hand running through her hair.

"Wow." Emma gasped as they both pulled away when the need for air got to be too much.

Xaden raised an eyebrow. He'd never had that response before. "Wow?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded, her mind still fuzzy from the kiss. It was as if a strange sense of euphoria had settled over her.

Xaden gave her a confused look. "Why wow?"

Emma sighed, leaning against him. "It was really good."


	4. Boundaries

**Chapter Four: Boundaries**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy ;) Please review, it'll mean speedier updates.**

* * *

Emma sat cross-legged on the grass, leaning over her homework as she gnawed on the end of her pen. Xaden ran his fingers under her shirt, tracing patterns lightly on her back. Emma glanced sideways at him to see that he was staring up at the clouds above and not paying attention to what he was actually doing.

"You're distracting me." Emma told him.

Xaden just chuckled, finding amusement in how he annoyed her. She sighed heavily and closed her book, shoving all of her stuff back into the back. Xaden's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down next to him, causing her to let out a surprised squeal. The noise made him laugh as he pulled her close to him.

"What did you want to do now?" Emma questioned as she rested her head on his chest, yawning.

Xaden kissed her cheek. "Whatever you wish."

"We could go back to yours?" Emma suggested, watching as Xaden got to his feet.

"Sure." Xaden grabbed her hands easily lifting her to her feet.

He turned his back on her, offering her a piggyback. Emma thought on it before gesturing to her tank. Xaden was strong but she didn't think that he'd be able to carry both of them. Xaden rolled his eyes at this.

"I can carry you both."

"Okay." Emma nodded before jumping on his back, watching as he picked up the tank. She grinned as he yawned. "Tired?"

"A little." Xaden told her as he walked across the lawn to his house.

"So you can carry me." Emma laughed as he set her down on the doorstep.

"You aren't heavy." Xaden told her, kissing her cheek before opening the door and wandering into the house.

* * *

Caprice sat on the kitchen bench, watching as Dylan had a sip of his beer. She had deliberately chosen a time when Xaden was out, knowing what her brother was like with any guy she brought home. In truth, Caprice wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Dylan. Yeah, they'd hooked up a few times, but they'd never gone any further than they had at his house. Was she afraid, or did she just want to take her time?

"You look bored," Dylan commented.

"I am a little," Caprice admitted. She did like Dylan, but she wasn't sure how much. Did she want to lose her virginity to him? She'd only been seeing him for about a month. A fair bit had happened in that month, including Xaden coming home bloody more than once. It sucked having to try and juggle her sociopathic brother and a relationship.

Dylan pressed close to her, kissing her. Caprice draped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His lips trailed down her neck and she tilted her head back, letting him nibble. He seemed to like leaving hickeys, not that she was complaining. She moaned quietly, running her hands under his shirt before pulling it off over his head.

"I like," Caprice smirked, running her hands over the planes of his chest. Dylan groped at her breasts, and Caprice played with the hem of her shirt, unsure if she wanted to take it off. Dylan ran his hands underneath her shirt, touching her through her bra. His hands snaked down into her bra, but before he could take any of her clothes off, the front door slammed shut.

"In the kitchen?" Xaden drawled. "Really?"

Dylan drew back, but Caprice grinned over her shoulder. Xaden was there with a cute girl that Caprice recognised from around town – Emma Decody, the one with CF. Caprice liked Emma, but didn't know if her hanging around Xaden was exactly a good thing.

"Not like you haven't done it."

Xaden's eyes narrowed as they found Dylan, who looked a little uncomfortable, shifting under Xaden's gaze. Although Caprice knew guys tended to cower under her brother's hostile looks, she couldn't help but frown and hit Dylan in the chest.

"Pussy."

Xaden tossed a condom across the bench with a grin. "Hope it isn't too big."

"Is that normal?" Emma questioned as Xaden led her into his room.

Xaden shrugged, having gotten used to the fact that Caprice and Dylan were going to hook up whether he wanted them to or not. It was just a fact of life. "Yes."

"So she has sex a lot?" Emma questioned, looking around his room. She was surprised at how neat it was. She had expected thing to be strewn all over the place.

Xaden shook his head, leaning in the doorway and watching as she looked around his room. "Nope. Never."

"Wow, she's a virgin?" Emma gave him a shocked look. She had thought that surely someone as pretty and popular as Caprice would've at least had sex once before in her life.

"Yeah. Why?" Xaden raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. In high school she always seemed like...THAT girl." Emma pointed out, and it was the truth.

Xaden chuckled. It seemed that both he and his sister had been stereotyped in high school, although he knew that he had earned his reputation. "I threw a guy out of the house once for talking to her the wrong way."

"Talking to her the wrong way? Why, what did he say?" Emma questioned, curious as to what would anger Xaden enough to throw someone out of the house.

"He was very suggestive." Xaden told her, pushing a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Ah." She smiled, looking up at him. He was so much taller than her, although with him being 6'3, it didn't surprise her.

Xaden ran a hand through her hair before pressing his lips to her. Emma kissed him back, sliding her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist, pulling her closer against him. As they drew away from each other, Emma brushed her hair out of her eyes, feeling warm suddenly. Xaden ran a hand up her side before playing with her hair.

Emma watched as she played with it. "You're so beautiful."

"Beautiful? Hardly." Emma scoffed. She had never once been called beautiful by anyone who wasn't her family.

"No, you're right. Beautiful is an understatement." Xaden kissed her cheek, holding her close.

Emma shook her head, resting her head against his chest. "You're so sweet."

"Only for you." Xaden whispered into her hair as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really." Xaden assured her, he had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Not even to your sister?" Emma questioned, finding it hard to believe that he wouldn't be nice to his sister.

"Have you seen how she treats me?" Xaden grinned, referring to how horrible Caprice could be towards him at times.

Emma nodded. Caprice didn't always seem to be overly nice towards her brother. "Yeah..."

"Exactly. I'm not going to be nice to… that." Xaden told her, kissing the top of her head.

Emma looked up at him. "Come on, she's still your sister."

"I know, and I love her." Xaden shrugged. As much as he wanted to hate his sister at times, she was still his sister and he still loved her.

"Cute. So you can be a nice guy." Emma smirked, having heard that Xaden was anything but nice.

"I can." Xaden sat down heavily on his bed, pulling her into his lap so that she was straddling him.

Emma began to play with his hair, running her fingers through it. "I hear rumours about you."

"Such as?" He questioned as he watched her.

She shrugged in response. People said many things about Xaden, but she didn't believe half of them. "Some people say you can be cold."

"How so?" Xaden yawned, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Just that you aren't always friendly." Emma told him. A lot of rumours circulated the town and it was always hard to tell the difference between the truth and the lies.

"What else have you heard?"

"That you sleep with lots of girls."

"And what else?"

"That you're a bad boy and I shouldn't be dating you." Emma grinned, sliding her arms around his neck loosely.

Xaden smiled, resting his hands on her hips. "What's stopping you from breaking up with me then?"

"Because I don't believe that." She answered, smiling back at him.

"Emma… You should probably listen to them." Xaden admitted. As much as he wanted the relationship with her, he didn't want her to get hurt because of him.

Emma frowned at that. "What?"

"I'm not exactly a good guy." Xaden shrugged, tracing patterns on her thigh where her skirt had ridden up. "I've done a lot of bad things."

"But I still like you." Emma sighed.

"You wouldn't if you knew me completely." Xaden sighed, kissing her cheek and holding her close to him.

* * *

"He scares me," Dylan admitted as he watched Xaden and Emma head upstairs. Caprice was unimpressed by this, although she couldn't say that it surprised her.

"Are you serious? You're older than him!"

"He's twice my size!" Dylan said defensively. "I'm nothing compared to him."

"You've got muscles." Caprice slid closer, running her hands down his arms. "Anyway, I've got boobs and he doesn't."

Dylan kissed her again, pulling her close and letting her wrap her legs around him again. Normally, he was a bit faster with girls. Most girls, he would have had sex with by now, and he _really_ wanted to have sex with Caprice. He started to grind against her, and she moaned into his mouth.

"We have a condom," Dylan pointed out hoarsely. "We can use it."

"Here? Now?" Caprice raised her eyebrows. She didn't know if now was a good time to admit that she was a virgin, and losing her virginity on the kitchen bench probably wouldn't exactly be a great experience. "My brother's upstairs…"

"So? We could be quiet." Dylan rested a hand on the small of her back. "He _did_ give it to us."

"I don't want to," Caprice said, hoping that Dylan would leave it at that. Fortunately, he drew back and allowed her to get off the bench. She swept her blonde hair back and tried to ignore the fact she'd gone slightly shaky. "Did you want another beer?"

"Sure," Dylan stated. Caprice reached into the fridge and grabbed another one for him, leaning against the bench and folding her arms. She wasn't willing to have sex with him, but she was more than okay with undressing a little more.

"You still haven't seen more of me since your mum walked in on us." Caprice planted her hands on her hips. "Do you want to see more?"

"Only if you're ready to show me," Dylan stated. He got the feeling that he had gone a bit too far with suggesting they have sex in the kitchen, and he regretted it, especially as Caprice had gone quiet for a minute there. He watched as she pulled her shirt off, tilting her head to the side.

"Should I keep the bra on?"

"No, take it off," Dylan stated. If he wasn't going to have sex with her, seeing her naked was the next best thing.

Caprice grinned. "Is that an order?"

"Yes," Dylan said, ignoring the fact that his voice had gone husky. Caprice undid her bra and took it off, causing Dylan to eye her obviously. Her boobs weren't the biggest he had seen, but they definitely weren't small. He walked over to her and groped at her, causing her to moan.

"I take it you like my boobs," Caprice said wickedly.

"They're nice." Dylan said. He watched as Caprice wrapped her arms over her chest, obviously a little self-conscious of herself.

"I blame Mum for them." Caprice smiled a little. "I used to get nicknames in high school. My boobs were the first part of me to go through a growth spurt. I shot up to like a C cup when I was fourteen and so I was Tits McGee before Xaden beat someone up."

"He beat someone up?" Dylan inquired, although in all honesty it didn't exactly surprise him.

Caprice grinned. "He beat a _lot_ of people up. I like to think I've grown into them now though."

"You have." Dylan couldn't help but look at her boobs. Caprice noticed this and stepped forward, taking his hands and putting them on her boobs again. Dylan resisted the urge to groan. "Don't get me too excited. It'll be unfair."

Caprice shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to see my boobs."


	5. Slow Fade

**Chapter Five: Slow Fade**

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is pretty dark guys...the rating has been upped to M for rape. Nonetheless, let us know what you think! Feedback always helps :)**

* * *

Caprice was washing dishes in the kitchen, hating the fact that Xaden was out with Emma while she was home cleaning up and getting ready to make dinner. She heaved a sigh and tied her hair back into a ponytail, grabbing the bags from the bin and taking them outside to the trash. She frowned when she noticed a cop car in the driveway, and saw Zack striding over to her.

"Caprice."

"Oh, Zack." Caprice wondered what this was about. "Hi. Looking for Xaden?"

"No. You." There wasn't even the slightest hint of a smile on Zack's face, and Caprice felt like something was wrong, only she couldn't have said. She brushed her hands on her jeans and watched him closely.

"Well. Here I am. So, is it about the speeding fine?"

"Nope." Zack moved closer, grabbing Caprice by the arms and delivering a stunning blow across her face. Caprice's knees went weak and Zack scooped her up, carrying her over to his car and putting her in the passenger seat. Her vision spun in and out and for a few moments she was limp as Zack strapped her in and then walked around to climb into the driver's side.

When Caprice came to her senses, the first thing she did was hit Xaden's speed dial. Something was definitely wrong, and she could only hope that her brother might be able to sort things out. Once she saw the call was connected, she slid the phone back into her pocket as Zack started driving.

"Where are you taking me, Zack?"

"Somewhere," Zack replied enigmatically. He was different, she could tell that much. The charming guy she'd known as a schoolgirl was gone, and he was cold, his blue eyes. Caprice swallowed hard.

"What are you doing? This is crazy. This isn't even an arrest."

"I have my reasons." Zack pulled up outside his house, getting out of the car and making sure no one was around before he hauled Caprice out. She panicked and punched him in the face, not thinking about anything but the fact that she had to escape. She had just been kidnapped by a cop, the town deputy. Something messed up was going to happen, she just knew it.

Zack retaliated by backhanding her hard, dragging her inside as she struggled against him, desperate to escape. Growing tired of her trying to fight him, Zack hit her another stunning blow to the back of the head. Caprice fell limp in his arms and he smirked, lying her down across a couch before heading upstairs for the drugs he kept hidden in his room. He wanted revenge on Xaden – and now he had Xaden's sister.

* * *

Emma let out a yelp of surprise as Xaden wrapped his arms around her from behind, spinning her around and planting a chaste kiss to her lips. "Xaden."

"Hello." He grinned, spinning her around in his arms to face him.

"How was work?" Emma asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Xaden shrugged. "Boring. But I heard you have surgery today."

Emma nodded. It had been a shock call, but at the same time it excited her. That's why she had to leave work early. "Yeah. I'm pretty nervous."

"You'll be fine." Xaden smiled, pulling her close.

"I know, but it's still scary." Emma sighed, resting her head against his chest.

Xaden stroked her hair. "No more tank if it works.

"Yeah." Emma smiled sadly, glancing down at her oxygen tank.

Xaden chuckled, hooking an arm around her waist as they headed over towards her car. "You can still keep it."

"I might. Like, as a memento kind of thing." Emma smiled shyly; worried that Xaden would think her childish for wanting to do that.

"Cute." Xaden grinned.

Emma leant her head on his shoulder as they walked over to her car. "I just hope you won't think of me any differently."

"Why would I?" Xaden questioned, confused as to why she though that he would look at her differently to how he looked at her now.

Emma gnawed on her lip. "Me, without my tank. You know. I'll still be Emma and all."

"I know." Xaden pulled her close, kissing her cheek as she smiled and slid her arms around his neck.

"Wanna go for ice cream?" Emma grinned, her mood picking up at the thought of the sugary substance, not that she was actually allowed to eat, but she could watch Xaden eat it.

"Sure." Xaden smiled, pulling out his phone as it started to ring, noticing his sisters name pop up. "Caprice?"

The line was crackly and he could only faintly hear what was being said. "Where are you taking me, Zack?"

"Somewhere." He heard Zack answer, putting his finger to his ear so he could block out any other sound so he could hear them properly.

"What are you doing? This is crazy. This isn't even an arrest." Caprice struggled, trying to get out of her bindings.

Emma frowned as she watched the worried look cross his face, mixed with anger. "Xaden?"

"I have my reasons." He heard Zack answer and the car stop before the line went dead, causing Xaden to scowl.

Emma gave him a worried look. "What's going on?"

"I have to go." Xaden told her, shoving his phone back in his pocket and fishing for his keys.

"What? Why?" Emma questioned, confused and oblivious as to what was going on.

Xaden strode over to his car, Emma struggling to keep up with his long strides. "It's Caprice."

Emma grabbed his arm, turning him to face her. "What happened?"

"Zack's got her." Xaden told her as he unlocked his car, opening the door. "I'll come visit you, yeah?"

Emma nodded, biting her lip. "Don't get hurt."

"Never." Xaden grinned as he got into his car before speeding off.

* * *

Caprice woke up feeling like death warmed up. Her head was throbbing and her movements were sluggish. Zack was standing in front of her, but sitting up seemed like such a difficult effort. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes. This was like something out of a nightmare. Why had Zack brought her to his house? What had she done to agitate him?

"What the hell did you do?" The words felt thick on her tongue. "God. I feel like shit."

"Just a drug to keep you calm," Zack said, grabbing her by the arm and tugging her off the couch, putting her on the floor and kneeling down beside her. Caprice's heart was thumping in her chest and she felt alarmed.

"Why am I even here? Why did you drug me up?" Caprice demanded as Zack loomed over her. "What the actual fuck?"

Zack started kissing her neck, and Caprice turned her face, heart pounding in her chest. This seriously couldn't be why he had brought her here, to have sex. Zack Shelby was a good-looking man, he could get any woman he wanted. She shifted uncomfortably, wanted to put some distance between them.

"Are you fucking serious?" Caprice tensed when Zack ripped her shirt open, eyes raking over her breasts. She wrapped her arms around herself, concealing her chest even though she still wore her black push-up bra. "Stop, seriously. What are you doing? Why did you bring me here?"

"To get at your brother." Zack pinned her down on the ground, straddling her. The situation seemed to be getting worse and worse. If Zack knew what Xaden did, then Caprice understood she was in deep shit. Her brother's occupation was secret to some, but if Zack knew the truth…

"What did Xaden ever do?" Caprice demanded, desperate for an answer. Zack's response was to impatiently pull his shirt over his head as she watched, frozen in fear. She had the sick suspicion that she knew exactly how Zack intended to punish Xaden – but knew she couldn't let it happen.

"Killed a friend of mine," Zack said dismissively, undoing Caprice's pants and tugging them off along with her underwear. Naked aside from her bra, Caprice was definitely afraid now. She kicked at Zack in an attempt to budge him, but he simply pinned her legs down and spread them apart.

_Oh god, no, not like this._

"Zack, please don't," Caprice begged. He didn't know that she was a virgin, probably thought she had slept with a dozen guys. But she'd heard all the horror stories about girls losing their virginity and knew it would be a hundred times worse if Zack did rape her.

"You can blame your brother for this," Zack told Caprice as he worked at undoing his pants, pushing them down as she fought him. "It's his fault."

"Please, just talk to him." Caprice's voice broke. "Please, don't."

Zack pressed his body against hers and sucked at her neck, and she started crying because she knew it was hopeless. She struggled beneath him, but she was nowhere near as big and strong. There was a sudden sharp pain as Zack pushed inside her, and a scream ripped its way free of Caprice. The agony was unbearable. It felt like she had been torn in two, and all she could do was lie there and cry.

Zack paused at Caprice's agonised scream. He'd always assumed a girl like Caprice would have slept with a few guys. He'd never expected that she was a virgin, that what he was doing was going to be extremely painful for her. Caprice's blue eyes were filled with tears and she was sobbing loudly, both in pain and humiliation.

Zack started moving, and each thrust caused Caprice to cry out. It hurt so much. Tears were spilling down her cheeks and the pain kept reminding her that this was real, that as horrific as this was, it was actually happening to her. Her cries of pain hardly seemed to deter Zack. The agony burned through her body and the thought of fight became impossible. She could only lie still as Zack continued to hurt her.

* * *

Xaden got out of his car, storming up to the front door and slamming the door open. He glanced around, noticing Zack on top of his sister. He grabbed him by the back of the shirt, hauling him off and throwing him into the wall. He slammed his fist into Zack's jaw, hearing the sickening crack of bones breaking.

Zack shoved him hard in the chest, barely making Xaden move as he towered over him. "You thought you'd get away with it, didn't you?"

Xaden scowled. "Get away with what?"

"Killing him. But this is my town, Cooper. Don't you get it?" Zack smirked, the pain from his jaw starting to become noticeable.

"Your town? Please." Xaden laughed, pulling out a knife.

Zack grabbed his gun, raising an eyebrow. "What are you going to do? Tell them what I did? They wouldn't believe you."

Xaden grabbed him by the front of his shirt, throwing him out of the nearest window. He followed him out, kicking the gun away, waiting until Zack got to his feet before slamming his foot into his chest.

"I'll tell them she wanted it." Zack assured him.

Xaden twirled his knife. "Well, I know one thing you won't be doing anymore."

Zack gave him a confused look. "And what's that?"

Xaden knocked him to the ground, pinning him down. He dodges Zack as he tried to hit at him. Xaden held the knife tightly in his hand before beginning to stab at Zack's chest, ignoring the blood splattering on him as he repeatedly stabbed in, listening to Zack choking on his own blood. After Zack's body fell still Xaden got to his feet, dropping the knife and raking his hair back before walking back into the house.

Xaden dropped beside his sister, looking over her shaky frame. "Caprice?"

"Mm?" Caprice glanced at him, wincing as he picked her up. "I don't feel so good."

Xaden carried her out to the car after putting her clothes on her. "Let's get you home."

"You didn't see anything did you?" Caprice murmured.

"I saw enough." Xaden told her, putting her in the car as gently as he could.

* * *

Caprice was unusually silent in the passenger seat as her brother talked to someone on the phone. She felt sick. There was blood on the insides of her thighs and she just wanted Xaden to pull over so she could vomit. It all seemed so surreal, as if it hadn't really happened. But the pain throbbing inside her made her certain that it was real. She glanced at her brother.

"Shouldn't be on your phone while driving."

"Yeah." Xaden said to whoever was on the other end, ignoring his sister. "Just burn the whole place then call the police."

They took another turn and Caprice realised that they weren't headed home at all. She frowned and rested her head against the cool glass of the window.

"Xaden, where are we going?"

"Hospital," Xaden stated, hanging up his phone and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Why?" Caprice blinked a few times. It didn't make sense. She knew that her brother had killed Zack, had he been injured? "I want to go home."

"We need to get you checked out." Xaden kept focused on the road. "To make sure you're okay physically."

"I just want to go home," Caprice protested. The thought of other people looking her over and realising what had been done to her repulsed her. It was meant to be a secret, no one was meant to know what he'd done. "Xaden, I don't want to be prodded and poked at by some doctor, okay?"

"This isn't up for a debate." Xaden glanced at her with a terse frown. "You're going."

"I don't want to!" Caprice exclaimed, leaning across and pinching Xaden's arm. She felt sick again, nausea rising in her throat. "Stop the car."

"No," Xaden replied.

Caprice tugged her knees to her chest, resting her forehead against her legs. She just wanted to go home and shower. It would all be okay. She just couldn't get looked at by anyone else. It was enough that Xaden had seen it happen, but having doctors inspect her was even worse.

Xaden pulled up outside of the hospital, shutting the car off. He glanced at Caprice who was still refusing to move. He got out of the car, walking around to her side and unbuckling her seatbelt. He was still so angry at everything and everyone and all he wanted to do was find a target to shoot at.

"Leave me alone." Caprice shifted away from him, not wanting to get out of the car.

Xaden crossed his arms, not in the mood for her stubbornness. "Get out."

"Please. I just want to go home, Xaden." Caprice whimpered, hugging herself.

"Get out of the car." Xaden scowled, watching as she pressed her face into her hands. "Caprice. Now."

Caprice glowered at him, and if looks could kill he would be dead. "Do you honestly have zero empathy?"

"Yes. Now get out." Xaden ordered, his tone becoming impatient.

"Xaden..." Caprice trailed off, hoping to appeal to his nice side.

"I'll drag you out." Xaden told her.

Caprice scowled before dragging herself out of the car and leaning against it. "I got out."

Xaden grabbed her arm, dragging her into the room and staggering as her fist connected with his face. "Caprice. I will knock your head against a wall if you don't stop it."

"I hate you, Xaden! I hate you!" Caprice yelled at him as he walked away from her, getting in the car and driving off.


End file.
